2010
]] '']] '']] ]] '' returns in comic book form.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' returns in comic book form.]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 29 - ''When in Rome (Touchstone Pictures) *March 5 - Alice in Wonderland is released to mixed reviews and a commercial success at the box office worldwide. *March 26 - Waking Sleeping Beauty *March 31 - The Last Song (Touchstone Pictures) *May 28 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *June 18 - Toy Story 3 is released to universal acclaim and a commercial success at the box office worldwide. *July 14 - The Sorcerer's Apprentice is released to mixed reviews. *August 6 - Step Up 3D (Touchstone Pictures) *August 10 - 歌舞青春 (English: High School Musical: China) is released in China. *August 13 - Tales from Earthsea (limited) *September 24 - You Again (Touchstone Pictures) *October 8 - Secretariat is released to mixed reviews. *November 24 - Tangled, Walt Disney Animation Studios' 50th animated motion picture, is released to universal acclaim and grossed over $590 million worldwide. *December 10 - The Tempest (Touchstone Pictures) *December 17 - Tron: Legacy is released to mixed reviews. Shorts *June 18 - Day & Night Events *February 7 - Up premieres at the Santa Barbara Film Festival. *May 27 - Open Vault Disney starts. *December 8 - Disney discontinues their Hollywood Pictures movie label. Character debuts *January 9 - Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Master Eraqus, Unversed, Braig, Dilan, Even, Ienzo, Lea, Isa *January 22 - ShellieMay *February 13 - Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, two new Fireside Girls *February 27 - Albert Du Bois *March 5 - Alice Kingsleigh, Tarrant Hightopp, The Red Queen, The White Queen, The Knave of Hearts *March 8 - Khaka Peu Peu *June 18 - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Bonnie Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, Big Baby, Ken Carson, Barbie, Bookworm, Chatter Telephone, The Monkey, Stretch, Chunk, Sparks, Chuckles the Clown, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod *July 14 - Balthazar Blake, Dave Stutler, Becky Barnes, Veronica Gorloisen, Maxim Horvath, Morgana le Fay, Abigail Williams *August 2 - Klimpaloon *September 3 - Milo, Oscar, Bea Goldfishburg, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush *October 1 - Melissa *October 20 - Quiverwing Duck *November 24 - Flynn Rider, Rapunzel﻿, Maximus, Pascal, Pub Thugs, Mother Gothel, The King of Corona, The Queen of Corona, Captain of the Guard, The Stabbington Brothers *December 17 - Sam Flynn, Quorra, CLU, Rinzler, Jarvis, Castor, Gem Theme parks *January 22 - Sweet Duffy 2010; ShellieMay debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. *February 23 - Captain EO reopens as Captain EO Tribute following the death of Michael Jackson, replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. *March 20 - My Friend Duffy debuted at Cape Cod Cook-Off at the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 9 - Honey, I Shrunk the Audience closes at Epcot. *May 29 - Silly Symphony Swings opens at Disney California Adventure. *June 11 - World of Color premieres at Disney California Adventure. *June 12 - Captain EO reopens at Disneyland Paris. *July 1 - Captain EO reopens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 2 - Captain EO reopens at Epcot. *July 17 - Disneyland celebrates its 55th anniversary. *July 27 - Star Tours closes at Disneyland. *August 17 - Toy Story Playland opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park. *September 7 **Maliboomer closes at Disney California Adventure. **Star Tours closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 12 - Hong Kong Disneyland begins to celebrate its 5th anniversary. *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Epcot and Disney California Adventure. *November 19 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Hong Kong Disneyland as part of its Christmas celebrations. Television *February 13 - Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil premieres on Disney XD. *February 27 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse airs its third season on Playhouse Disney. *April 4 - Good Luck Charlie premieres on the Disney Channel. *May 23 - Lost ends its run on ABC. *May 27 - FlashForward ends its run on ABC. *July 6 - Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~ (~Best Friends Forever~) premieres on and . *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! airs on Disney XD. *August 8 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) airs its final episode. *August 10 - The last Jetix channel in Russia gets replaced by Disney Channel *September 24 - Fish Hooks premieres on the Disney Channel. *October 9 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh airs its final episode on Playhouse Disney. *November 7 - Shake it Up premieres on the Disney Channel. Albums *January 12 **''The Lion King On Broadway'' **''Disney Princess Party'' *February 9 - StarStruck *March 2 - Alice in Wonderland *March 9 - Disneymania 7 *March 16 - Bayou Boogie: Toe Tappin' Tunes Inspired by The Princess And The Frog *March 30 - Disney Karaoke: Phineas and Ferb *May 25 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *June 15 - Toy Story Favorites *July 20 - Jonas L.A. *August 10 - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *August 24 - Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs *September 7 - Playhouse Disney: Let's Dance *September 14 - Beauty and the Beast *September 21 - Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites *October 5 - Sonny With a Chance *October 19 - Hannah Montana Forever Comics *Spring - The Muppet Snow White mini-series is published *June 16 - Darkwing Duck returns in a new comic book series from Boom! Studios *September - Mickey Mouse and Friends publishes its 300th issue *December 2 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers returns in a new comic book series from Boom! Studios Magazines *November - A preview issue of the Phineas and Ferb magazine is published Books *January 5 **''Cars Read-Along Storybook and CD'', **''Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD'', **''Toy Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'', **''Winnie the Pooh: The Easter Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *January 18 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Ultimate Guide *January 19 - Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book *April 6 - Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow *May 4 **''Beauty and the Beast Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid'' **''Toy Story 2 Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''Toy Story 3 Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *May 26 - The Art of Toy Story 3 *July 20 **''The Princess and the Frog Read-Along Storybook and CD'' and **''Tinker Bell Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *July 27 **''Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''Phineas and Ferb: Haunted Hayride'' *August 3 - Two Guys Named Joe: Master Animation Storytellers *August 10 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Read-Along Storybook and CD *August 31 - Tale as Old as Time: The Art and Making of Beauty and the Beast *September 7 - Phineas and Ferb: Thumbs Up! *September 14 **''The Vault of Walt'' **''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''Tangled Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *October 1 - Disneystrology *October 12 **''Heroes of Olympus: The lost Hero'' **''Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief Graphic Novel'' *November 17 - The Art of Tangled *December 28 **''Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD'' **''The Little Mermaid Read-Along Storybook and CD'' Video games *January 9 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Japan) *March 23 - Stitch Jam *June 29 - The World of Cars Online *August 31 - Guilty Party *September 7 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (North America) *September 14 - Phineas and Ferb Ride Again *October 7 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Japan) *October 23 - Disney Channel All Star Party *November 23 - Tangled *November 30 - Epic Mickey Home video releases DVD-only releases *January 12 **''Like Stars on Earth'' **''Make It or Break It: Season 1, Volume One: Extended Edition'' (ABC Family) *January 26 - I Heart Jonas *February 2 - Air Bud: Golden Receiver: Special Edition *February 9 **''Army Wives: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Little Einsteins: Animal Expedition'' **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Bow-tique'' *March 2 **''Castle in the Sky'' **''My Neighbor Totoro'' **''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *March 9 - Hannah Montana: Miley Says Goodbye? *March 30 - Alice in Wonderland: Special Un-Anniversary Edition *April 6 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths *April 13 - The Great Mouse Detective: Mystery in the Mist Edition *April 20 - Handy Manny: Big Race *May 4 - Iron Man: The Complete 1994 Animated Television Series *May 11 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2: DVD Editions *June 8 - StarStruck: Extended Edition *June 15 **''Air Bud: World Pup: Special Edition'' **''The Secret Life Of The American Teenager: Volume Four'' (ABC Family) *August 17 **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Bedtime with Pooh'', **''Ugly Betty: The Complete Fourth And Final Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Cougar Town: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *August 31 **''Brothers And Sisters: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''FlashForward: The Complete Series'' (ABC Studios) *September 7 - Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *September 14 **''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'', **''The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition'' **''Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Sixth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Private Practice: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 21 **''Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Castle: The Complete Second Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 28 **''Scrubs: The Complete Ninth And Final Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Scrubs: The Complete Collection'' (ABC Studios) *October 5 - Phineas and Ferb: A Very Perry Christmas *October 26 - Have a Laugh!: Volume 1 and 2'' *November 2 **''Hannah Montana Forever: Who is Hannah Montana? **''Mater's Tall Tales'' *November 16 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Numbers Roundup'' **''Handy Manny: Big Construction Job'' *November 23 **''The Search for Santa Paws'' **''Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition'' *November 30 **''Waking Sleeping Beauty'' **''Walt & El Grupo'' *December 14 - Army Wives: The Complete Fourth Season (ABC Studios) *December 21 - The Secret Life of the American Teenager: Volume Five (ABC Family) DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 26 - Surrogates (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *March 2 - Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea *March 16 - The Princess and the Frog *March 23 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 *June 1 - Alice in Wonderland *June 15 - When in Rome (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *August 3 - James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition *August 17 - The Last Song (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *August 24 **''Lost: The Complete Sixth Season - The Final Season'' (ABC Studios) and **''Lost: The Complete Collection'' (ABC Studios) *September 21 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *October 5 - Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition *November 2 - Toy Story 3 *November 16 - A Christmas Carol *November 30 **''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' **''Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection'' People Deaths *March 14 - Peter Graves (actor) *March 18 - Fess Parker (actor) *April 1 - John Forsythe (actor) *April 6 - Eddie Carroll (voice actor) *April 25 - Dorothy Provine (singer, dancer, actress, and comedian) *May 2 - Lynn Redgrave (actress) *May 9 - Lena Horne (singer, dancer, actress, and civil rights activist) *May 10 - Dennis Hopper (actor, writer, and director) *May 25 - Dan Read (former background artist) *May 29 - Dennis Hopper (actor, director, writer, film editor, photographer, and artist) *July 1 - Ilene Woods (actress, voice actress, and singer) *July 17 - Pres Romanillos (animator) *July 29 - Lorene Yarnell (mime and dancer) *September 7 - Glenn Shadix (actor and voice actor) *September 11 - Harold Gould (actor) *October 19 - Tom Bosley (actor) *October 28 - James MacArthur (actor) *November 28 - Leslie Nielsen (actor, comedian, and producer) *December 15 - Blake Edwards (film director, actor, screenwriter, and producer) es:2010 nl:2010 pt-br:2010 Category:Years in Disney history